<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken Words by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411496">Mistaken Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon'>Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bodyswap, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Sam had a one night stand and when Danny makes the one mistake, the words that can damage the Goth before him before running away, she finds that she is pregnant with his child. Though she has alerted him to the fact that he will be a father, abet by a simple letter, she runs to start over again, but when he finds her will the halfa allow her to marry the man that now stands at her side or will he fight to not only have a place in his daughter's life but in the heart of the one woman he could never stop loving?</p><p> </p><p>Though this child had been a mistake, an accident, Sam had loved her, the small girl her anchor to life. Said girl lifted her hands to be picked up, her mother moving to take the child in her arms. Her raven hair was like her own and Sam was thankful that her daughter had inherited her looks and not the father, his existence one that the Goth wanted to forget every second...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Sam Manson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the composition in her speakers swelled and faded repeatedly the raven haired beauty continued to type, the words filling the monitor as her fingers flew over the keys. Around her the sun faded and grew bright again as clouds moved in the skies outside her balcony window. The petite woman put all her feeling into the keyboard, her story coming to life before her eyes as she once again relived her upbringing, her adolescent years and up until the point she was now in life. It was hard and so easy to go back to a time when nothing had been like she had wanted it to be, while other aspects of her life had seemed perfect.</p><p>Now it was like looking through someone else's eyes, their view different from what she had seen at that day and time. Her life as an infant, an heiress to a large fortune, had been easy as long as she progressed faster than other children. She had to be a genius and fortunate for her as she was an apt learner. When it was time for school she was tutored, her lessons rushed from day to day, hour to hour, not a moment of rest allowed for her. At that point she had been three, her skills far beyond a six year old's skill.</p><p>"Mommy?" a small voice called, the sound drawing Sam out of her work, her amethyst eyes falling to the clock on the computer screen. When she realized that it was past four she quickly saved before heading for a room next to hers. Entering the room, the space bright with light green walls that held animals painted on with such expertise that most would think they were real. In a small crib a child, no older than a year, stood, her own amethyst eyes wide with happiness as soon as they landed on their mother, her own eyes shining with adoration.</p><p>Though this child had been a mistake, an accident, Sam had loved her, the small girl her anchor to life. Said girl lifted her hands to be picked up, her mother moving to take the child in her arms. Her raven hair was like her own and Sam was thankful that her daughter had inherited her looks and not the father, his existence one that the Goth wanted to forget every second, but she knew she would never get that peace. "Hello, Jade."</p><p>"'Lo mommy," the girl whispered. The small girl had picked up on words early in life as Sam had talked to her when she had been pregnant and every day after. She told her everything, the raven haired child her best friend as well as her beloved daughter. The Goth spoke to no one, knew no one around her as she kept to herself. Her parents never visited, not that Sam had told them where she lived, but even then they never would. She had disappointed them, but the Goth didn't care about them anyway. Sure, it had hurt when they had found out about her pregnancy and demanded that she abort.</p><p>"Hello, my sweetness, what's going on today?" The child didn't answer. She knew enough to talk to her mother, but not enough to always understand. The Goth smiled as she changed her child's diaper and clothing, getting her ready for the day. Sam didn't have to work, the inheritance from her grandmother vast in amount, but she did work none the less as she knew that money never lasted forever. She also wanted her daughter to know that even though they were wealthy they were just like others; normal and yet not. Sam had never been normal. Sure, she was human, but she had always been different and with that she had friends that were different. There was one that she still kept in touch with, but it had been a several months since talking to him or his wife.</p><p>Tucker Foley. He had stuck with her after finding out that she had gotten pregnant at the age of seventeen, one night of fooling around leading to one very big decision. The father of Jade didn't know about her, not by Sam's mouth anyway. She had sent a letter, but had yet to hear back from him. That had been when she first found out. Over a year ago. Valerie had been just as supportive, but Sam had gotten tired of seeing the pity in their eyes. Moving away after six months of enduring their stares she had only made phone contact with them on an unlisted cell phone.</p><p>No matter how many times they had begged her to come back, or tell them where she was, Sam had remained firm. Smiling down at her happy baby she failed to notice the shadows that danced over the window.</p><p>"Sam?" The Goth shot around, her eyes wide at the familiar voice; the one that she had thought she would never have to hear again. "So it's true." She held Jade close to her, the small child squirming to see who was at the open window. "Why didn't you tell me in person?" Amethyst eyes narrowing the Goth squared her shoulders.</p><p>"Mommy?" the child questioned as she tried in vain to crane her head around as the shadow took a step into the nursery.</p><p>"Because I didn't think you and I needed to be anywhere near each other." The man stepped forward, the wounded look in his eyes making her heart ache. She had loved him, there was no denying that, but it hadn't been enough, not for him. "You do remember what you said to me that night." Her eyes narrowed and although her voice wasn't full of hate it was as cold as ice.</p><p>"I didn't know what to think at that moment. It was something I had never planned to happen." She huffed, her lips twisting disdainfully as her child finally gave up trying to see the man behind her, her focus on her mother who looked rather upset.</p><p>"Yeah, like I just walked up to you and said fuck me," she spat. "If you didn't know, Danny, I loved you, but not anymore. I made that mistake of thinking there was something more and now I know that it could never be that way." The halfa before her shook his head as his mouth opened to make a rebuttal. "No," she said firmly as she stepped back. "That love is dead, no, not dead," she said as she looked down at her daughter and Danny could see love enter her gaze, the gaze that just moments ago had scorched him with the ugly emotions that danced in it. "That love goes to my daughter, the only person that will share my life."</p><p>"Sam," he said. "She's my daughter too." The Goth shook her head at that, a denial that he knew was false since she had slept with him alone, no one else had graced her sheets until he had that night and although it had shocked him he had also been strangely pleased. "You can't deny that."</p><p>"I can because I didn't put a name on her birth certificate, her last name being Manson from her birth." Danny's eyes narrowed now as he glared at her. His green orbs flashed and that was a sign for Sam that the halfa before her was angry, but she didn't care since she was just as hurt from the aftermath of their one night encounter. "When you told me that it was a mistake and then just disappeared, what did you expect? Did you think I was going to hunt you down?" Shaking her head she continued, "I was tired of hunting you, Danny. I went through too much to deal with any more." She had waited for him to call, not that she was going to tell him that, but she had sat by her phone for a week after that and then when it hit her that he wasn't going to call and change those words she had forced herself to move on.</p><p>It had been hell from that moment when her nightmares were filled with his words echoing in her mind, the darkness that had once been full of dreams. She had such wild dreams full of happiness and a family to call her own, but those words had crushed that happiness and then she had found out her one night of passion had given her a small gift. Whispering something to her child she placed her daughter back in her crib, the small girl's eyes falling on the man across from her mother as the pair of adults stood off.</p><p>"Sa-" She held up her hand.</p><p>"You can't call me that anymore. You can call me Samantha, but not Sam. That person no longer exists for you. She disappeared and remerged as Samantha Manson, single mother." She stood there, her amethyst gaze bearing into him. "You can go now." Danny shook his head venomously. There was no way he was leaving, not now, not when he had been searching for her for forever.</p><p>"No, I will not leave you."</p><p>"Yes you will because as far as you and I are concerned…. That is over. We're not friends, not anything. We're just strangers now." The doorbell rang and Sam's eyes moved toward the door in the distance. "You need to go now." Hustling to grab the door she left Jade with her father, the small girl still eyeing him with interest. "Hi, so nice to see you." Danny moved toward the nursery door to see a male with black hair standing with Sam, his black eyes falling on Danny in an instant.</p><p>"Is that who I think that is?" the man muttered, his dark gaze taking in the halfa before him. Sam frowned at the white haired male still in her house. "Danny Phantom, right?" That shocked the halfa, but when he saw the look that entered Sam's eyes he knew she had never thought she would ever see him again. This man was something to her. "Samantha has told me so much about you and yet she said you were gone, never to be seen again." The man walked over to stand before Danny, his hand held out to take the other male's. "My name Christian VanDorian." Danny took the hand offered as he shot a look at Sam.</p><p>"Danny Phantom, otherwise known as the father of Sam's child." That was the bomb. The air stilled, all appearing different with each person. Sam looked horrified and pissed all in one, Danny was glaring at Christian, his green eyes narrowed and Christian, he looked perplexed.</p><p>"Ah, so you're the father. I wasn't aware of that." He didn't look to Sam and for some reason the halfa couldn't read the dark eyes that looked to him. "Because I will be her stepfather in a matter of weeks." Another bomb and this time the reaction was different as the Goth behind them let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"Danny is not Jade's dad. Her father left us and therefore no longer exists." She stepped up next to Christian. "Danny is just someone I knew in school. I told you about how he and Tucker fought ghosts to protect my hometown." She looked to Danny now, pointedly. "Doesn't the town require you?" The halfa shook his head.</p><p>"My parents have that covered for as long as I need." He felt Christian release his hand, or try to as Danny had made sure to practically crush the human male's hand. "I came to see Sam since she failed to tell me about our child." Again Sam reiterated that he was in no way the child's father. "I will be filing with courts to have a paternity test and you should know that won't take long so be prepared to find me back here." Taking off through the ceiling he left the pair standing in shock.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Christian inquired of the Goth standing next to him, her eyes so blank and yet glittery that he thought she was going to cry. She didn't say anything her eyes finally spilling over. She didn't have the emotional strength to go through this. She turned to him now, the man that had helped her through so much, a man she had agreed to marry even if she didn't love him.</p><p>"No. No, I'm not okay." It was a confession; one that she knew would tell him all he needed to know. She hadn't ever told him who the father was because it was in the past and she had been so sure Danny would never come back, that he would never want to have anything to do with his mistake. "I can't do this again, not now… not ever." The dark haired male pulled her close as Jade called out for her mother. Releasing her he watched her go to her child. He wouldn't allow her to be hurt, but what could one to against a ghost?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam sat with her child in a rocker, the old rocker one that her grandmother had been holding onto for her. The rocker was made from cherry wood with intricate designs covering every inch of it. There was no padding save for the lavender pillow that graced the seat and it was worn out from use. Sam had used it before her child was even born and Grandmother Manson had used it as well when Thurston had been a babe, but he had rarely been happy to sit with his own mother. His thirst for wealth had started at a young age so her grandmother had hardly ever used it.</p><p>"Know that whatever happens, my child, that I will always be there for you." Jade sighed against her mother as the chair rocked back and forth. It had been a long year and half with her child. Sam hadn't been sure about how it was all going to happen, her child's birth and raising, but she had been sure of one thing at the time even with all that had been said. The Goth had been sure that she would be there for her child, that she would keep what the halfa had turned his back on, but then his words came back to her.</p><p>*"Why didn't you tell me in person?"*</p><p>'Why indeed?' She had been so broken at his words and then finding out that she was carrying his child had been another blow to her emotions, ones that she had rarely used because love hadn't been that strong in her home, not with her parents. Her grandmother had been the only one normal in the house, the one that had seen what Sam had needed and had tried her best to provide it against the Goth's own parents. That had been how Sam had even turned out so normal and because of Danny. He had seen past her insecurities and her oddities and had accepted her for who she was. She hadn't even given him the same respect because she had held her status in the word as close to her as possible. There had been times she had wanted to tell him, but had been scared that once he had found out he would look at her different.</p><p>He had been the only one that could understand that in the end and that was what had prompted her to really let the pair in, though Tucker had made a big deal about it, questioning their friendship and why she didn't use her status. Danny had been mildly confused, but had never said a word because as a halfa he had entrusted them with his secret that made him different. His own powers could have gotten him popular in a second and killed on the flipside of that coin. She had watched as he had listened to his parents talk about his other half with such venom while trying to protect him from it.</p><p>He had found that his other half did have one major flaw... obsession. Even then Sam had stood by his side, never blaming him when they found out about Dark Dan and when he tried to kill her under the spell of Freakshow she had never wavered, never stopped believing him him. Now she was standing on the outside again, her friends all gone because she hadn't wanted to be pitied. She hated that. She was stronger than that and didn't deserve that emotion because she had made the choice to put herself out there knowing that consequences could happen. It had taken a lot of courage to take that step to put her heart out there.</p><p>Shaking her head she cleared her mind of those dark thoughts, those memories that had given her such joy. Those same memories made her cry now because it had all seemed like one big lie. Leaning back she heard the sound of her child's soft breathing, the warmth of her child bearing down on her chest. This had been one positive, but Valerie had told her long ago that no matter who Sam saw in her child that was bound to change. A child had both parents' genes and that even if Jade looked like her mother now she was bound to look like Danny as well as the fact that her child could have his powers.</p><p>So far there had been no signs of those powers, but the Goth knew that the ghost fighter was right and yet she hoped that she was wrong. Sam wasn't in any shape or form a clone of her parents. If anything she looked nothing like the pair that had raised her.</p><p>'Are you sure?'</p><p>"Yes, I am sure. I don't have their coloring or their hate," she said to the nearly empty room. The voices had started coming in her nightmares, but now to hear them in the day made Sam angry. She had thought it was just dreams at first and now she felt it was something else.</p><p>'You didn't even give Danny a chance. He was just as shocked as you when it happened, but he did what any human would do. He ran.'</p><p>"That's right. He ran and that was something I never would have done." It was her subconscious and she was growing to hate it when it made her feel like she had to defend her choices!</p><p>'Are you sure that if you had been given the chance you wouldn't have taken to the hills?'</p><p>Sam shook her head again to throw that voice off. She wouldn't have run if she had been in his shoes, hell, she wouldn't have said those words either! Standing up she maneuvered her child back to her crib where she stood long after depositing her child in the safety of the crib. How could those voices say those things, because when given the choice to keep the child she hadn't hesitated to keep her child.</p><p>Had that been out of love for her child or love for the father? Had it been one of her choices in life like being a vegetarian or not getting revenge when given the chance? Had she loved her child from the point she knew she had conceived or had she wanted the child because she was Danny's? As she turned she found Christian looking at her, a look on his face that she had seen so many times when she had been holding her daughter.</p><p>"Hey," she murmured as she walked over to him. "What's that look about?" He blinked and asked about what look she was talking about. "That look you always have when you see my with Jade."</p><p>"Just admiring what I have," he stated. "A family with a loving woman and a daughter." Sam wanted to call him on that, but sighing allowed him to lie to her. It wasn't terrible with Christian even though she didn't love him like he deserved. "So, Samantha, what can I do to help?"</p><p>"With what?" she asked in confusion. He clarified that he was talking about Danny and she told him the truth. "Nothing. There is nothing we can do. He was right that in the end Jade will be proven as his and then the whole thing will just blow up." She sighed. Another part of her life just not turning out how she had hoped. "I need some time alone." The dark haired man nodded and left Sam to her own devices, the Goth opting to head back to her typing, though she wasn't sure how much she would get done.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next few days were hell for the Goth as she waited for the papers to come through and Jade picked up on it instantly, the small child inconsolable for hours on end. When Sam thought nothing could get better she received a letter in the mail, the one she had been waiting for and yet at the same time the one she had dreaded. What would Danny do once Jade was proven to be his? Would he take her from Sam? Would he claim joint custody and force Sam to see him more often than she was sure her heart could take?</p><p>Opening the letter she found all that she needed to know. Danny was filing for joint custody upon the results proving his child was Jade Elizabeth Manson. He was also petitioning to have his name put on her birth certificate. She had never known this side of Danny, then again she had only known him as child, not an adult. Crumpling the paper with the date she had to have the test done she pulled out her phone to call an office. After a few minutes of talking to the person on the other end she hung up and dialed another number.</p><p>Within minutes of hanging up on that second call she felt the air grow colder as Danny arrived back in her home. She turned to him, but not before forcing her emotions into the back of her head.</p><p>"Hello, Daniel and yes, I know what you're thinking that I just got done denying it, but I will give you what you want without having to do the test." Danny looks to her in confusion, but at the same time he is nodded in approval. She had almost thought he would force the test and was glad that he didn't fight her new proposition. "I will have your name on the birth certificate, but I'm getting married in a matter of weeks so I don't want to make this confusing for her with Christian and you both taking the father spot in her life."</p><p>"No." The Goth looked at him in confusion. He had seemed to be on board with all that was going on and suddenly he didn't want it? What was going on with him? "Damn it, Sam, this is not what I wanted!" Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"And you think I wanted this!?" She walked closer to him even though she knew it was a bad idea and it was proven as his unique scent his her nose. She felt her heart stop beating for a moment before doing double time, but she refused to give in. "I didn't ask for much, not to be talked to like that and certainly not for you to come back into my life with all these fucking demands!"</p><p>"I just can't let you marry some guy that you don't even love!" Sam blinked at him in shock at those words, those true words. "You know you don't love him!" She glared at the man who had been her one night lover, the one that had given her the gift of his child and at the same time heartache.</p><p>"Daniel, I will marry him because I do love him!" The halfa before her shook his head and what reflected in his eyes gave her pause. In that pause Danny leaned forward and kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam fell back as she shoved at the halfa's muscular chest, her eyes wide in disbelief and not just because he had kissed her, but the spark she had thought long dead was back. Shaking her head as him she took another step back, her hands falling from his chest.</p><p>"I-I told you that we are through and there is nothing that can change that!" She turned from him and heading for the door, opened it to allow the halfa to leave. "I wanted this to be civil and you want to make it difficult!" He could tell by her tone that she was getting frustrated with him and as much as he wanted to back off he didn't think he could this time.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Sam, not now and not ever!" The Goth looked at him as if he had grown a second head, well or something she hadn't expected to happen. "I mean it. I am sorry for what I said, but what did you expect me to say?" Now her eyes narrowed, several responses going through her head, but she didn't say the first one, no she said a lot more than that as Jade woke up behind Danny. Unfortunately neither parent noticed as the Goth laid into him.</p><p>"Maybe, I like you, but I need to think about this!" she spat angrily. "Not, this was a mistake!" A shadow appeared in the doorway as Sam stomped over to him. "Saying it's a mistake off the bat means you instantly thought that, so it must be the fucking truth! Let me give you one word of advice, Daniel Fenton, before you kiss and fuck a girl stop and think if you are good enough!" Her finger was in his chest at this point, but before she could do bodily to the halfa before her the shadow stepped forward. "I can't believe I even loved you EVER! I hate you Danny! I hate you!" As she was pulled back, the shadow turned her toward them letting the Goth fight them now as Danny watched.</p><p>"Samantha, calm down," came Christian's voice as he held her close, his dark eyes looking at the rather torn halfa. "I think you need to leave, Mr. Phantom as you have caused her enough pain." The halfa looked like he wanted to say something, but when no sounds came from his voice box, he closed his mouth and walked out. "If you want, hon, I can deal with him from now on." She nodded against his chest before pulling back, her eyes red with tears. "Go lay down and I will take care of everything from here on in."</p><p>The raven haired woman smiled and planting a chaste kiss on his lips headed for the bedroom and past where her daughter watched her strangely. Even her daughter wasn't enough to make the Goth smile. Jade was Danny as Danny was Jade. She would forever be with the one that broke her heart and it was both their fault.</p><p>Na, na na na...na na na na na na...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>She could remember that day, that moment she had given into her urge to be with the one man she considered her other half. Her halfa. It made her chuckle as she thought of that again while at the same time she felt the urge to cry. Walking down the hall she found herself in the room she had made for her child, the green the same color of Danny's ghost orbs mixed with the ice blue of his human half. She loved both halves and at the same time she loved him as the single person he was. Walking into the room she sighed.</p><p>Closing the door she walked over to the rocker, the one that had been given to her by her loving grandmother. Sitting in it she looked around the room she had painted for Jade, her special little girl. She hadn't really planned on staying away for this long, but it had happened.</p><p>Na, na na na...na na na na na na...</p><p>It had started out as an escape from all that she shouldn't have wanted to escape from... friends and the halfa that had left her moments after making love together. They hadn't been drunk or anything so she couldn't blame it on that, no, she had just been stupid in thinking that Danny would want anything like that from her.</p><p>"Stupid," she muttered looking around the Ghost Zone she had painted on the walls around her. Stupid and naïve. She never thought things through with Danny, no, he made her react and then regret came afterward. She had been doing that with him for all of time and she never seemed to learn from it.</p><p>She had made the same mistake again and this time she was separating herself from the halfa who had meant the world to her. He hadn't been regretful as they had laid in her room touching and kissing, nor had he been regretful when he had entered her and came in her. No, the halfa had told her how he felt with that and with some words of romantic proportions. He had told her that he had dreamed of this, that he had yearned to feel her skin and she had told him of her love, the undying love she had felt for him.</p><p>I just wanna be with you,</p><p>She had laid her heart bare and in the end as they lay there sweating and panting he had looked at her, his ice blue eyes registering shock and another underlying emotion that she had been unable to figure out before it was gone. He had pushed himself off of her and rushed to grab his clothing. She had grabbed the blanket at the same time tears had burned her eyes and as her heart clenched in pain.</p><p>'This was a mistake. I'm sorry.'</p><p>Those words would forever be there... Always haunting her as his eyes did at that moment. That one moment ruined their friendship, ruined her respect for him and for herself. She had said nothing, her throat so closed up that she didn't think she could breath, but she held her panic at bay as she watched him exit, his last words ringing in her ears.</p><p>'This was a mistake... I'm sorry...'</p><p>"No, I'm sorry," she muttered. "Sorry I let my emotions rule me and my heart to guide me." Closing her eyes she allowed tears to fall from her eyes and slide down her pale cheeks. "Never again. My emotions have no rule in my life."</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny slammed his fist into a wall, a frustrated growl escaping his throat. His white wall broke open, the drywall no match for his ghost powers. As it crumbled at his feet he punched another hole next to it, his eyes narrowed as he imagined the face of Christian staring back at him.</p><p>"I think you need to leave, Phantom," Danny mocked in a tone matching the other male's own voice. "You've caused her enough pain!" He punched again, another hole marring the wall before him. He was so pissed off and even though he was mad at the situation he was mad at himself too. He had made a mistake, but when they had finished making love he had looked at her and worry had set in. He cared too much for his closest friend to allow them to ruin their relationship, but he had done it anyway. He had allowed his body and heart to take the next step, one that would change what the pair had.</p><p>When he had looked into those amethyst orbs filled with love, he had found a fear of hurting her squeeze his heart, and he had done what he thought was best. He pulled away from her, distancing himself, but those words that had left his mouth had been mistakes in themselves, but they were the only words that had come to mind. Shaking his head he turned from the hole riddled wall, his ice blue eyes falling on a picture that sat on the wall opposite of him. It was of them at the park just moments before their intimate moment.</p><p>"Why did I do it?" Then he remembered what she had said that moment he had stepped back into her life after hunting for her months later. He had thought that if he gave her time to realize that he was right and that the change in their relationship was wrong that she would have come to him instead, but no she hadn't. He had come to find out from Tucker months later that she had moved, but before that had been the letter... The letter about his fatherhood to Sam's child... his child. "How was I supposed to know that our one time together would produce a child?"</p><p>That wasn't the whole picture though and he knew that wasn't it. Jade was only part of it. Sam was the other half and there was no way he was going to have one without the other! Heading for the shower, a place where he found he could think clearly and he would need to think about how he was to prove that Sam belonged to him and only him.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next few days Danny stayed away, his plan already in motion while Sam began to worry about the missing halfa. She had worried that upon turning her back on him that he was turning his back on Jade and that made her mad. She shuffled around that morning at five with her rather pissed off child, the raven haired child mad at not having seen her father. How would Sam know that? Because what her daughter had begun saying.</p><p>"Dada!" the small child whimpered in sadness as she squirmed in her mother's arms. "DADA!" she screamed loudly making the Goth grimace. Sam tried to calm her, the child's normal habits thrown into turmoil with the absence of her father.</p><p>"He's not coming," she whispered to her child and Jade began to fight her mother, her little chubby arms slamming onto her mother's shoulders that had begun to tremble. "He's gone." That was all she knew. The man that had come into her life, trashed it, and then had walked out was doing the same thing to their child! A growl escaped Sam's lips as she headed down the lighted hall, her steps quick and angry. Her daughter continued to whimper, the one word escaping her puckered lips, 'dada' over and over.</p><p>Grabbing the phone she remembered that she had told Christian that she wouldn't be having anything to do with the halfa, but at the same time her daughter came first and she needed to have her father. Dialing his number she waited as the ringing on the other end continued. As it did for several long seconds she found herself getting more and more irritated and worried at the same time. Danny never failed to answer his phone... EVER!</p><p>"Fuck!" she hissed as she slammed the phone down, her heart thudding so quickly she was afraid it would come bursting out of her chest while at the same time her daughter was still fighting her, her cries getting ever louder. Just when Sam felt her own tears welling in her eyes there was a knock at the door. Sam rushed quickly to open it, hoping that it was the halfa, but upon opening the door found Christian, his dark gaze landing on the broken family before him. He attempted to take the screaming child only to find himself hit by the small fist as Jade screamed her anger.</p><p>"Not dada! Not dada!" At first the man stiffened, but Sam failed to notice as tears blurred her vision as her child screamed bloody murder and then something wonderful happened. The air grew chilly and Danny appeared behind the Goth, his green eyes taking in his child as she screamed while Sam stood with her back to him, her shoulders shaking and Christian... that man looked lost and yet there was something else in those dark depth as he looked at the halfa. Jade was the one that looked the happiest to see him as she reached out for him. The halfa moved toward her, pass the Goth who refused to meet his gaze as he took their child from the other male's arms.</p><p>Danny disappeared and the air grew warm again, not that Sam kept the house at a comfortable 60 degrees, but Danny always made it colder, a chill that the Goth found comforting. She looked to the male before her and found no words that could escape her lips at the look on his face. He looked... betrayed.</p><p>"Samantha?" he questioned making her meet his gaze. "You love him, don't you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were spent in tears for the Goth, she found herself so broken after her fiancé had called her out on her feelings that she had sent a text to Danny to take care of Jade for a few days as she and Christian needed some time before the wedding. Danny had responded back like she knew he would. He wanted to know what had happened. She had texted him back that everything was fine, not that what happened with her life was any of his business for which he had simply called her.</p><p>She didn't answer the phone, her voicemail the only thing he got before a text was sent back for him to leave her alone and enjoy his time with their daughter. Danny hadn't wanted to give in, but he had since she was blocking him out once again. Now Sam lay in her room, the door locked and her curtains drawn as well as the ghost shield in her room turned on. She couldn't deal with anyone and certainly not Danny, no, he was the last person she needed to see because knowing her she would fall apart in his arms and that wasn't something she could allow. Rolling over as her home phone rang she groaned, her hands reaching out in the darkness as the ringing irritated her.</p><p>"Hello?" she growled into the mouthpiece, her eyes still shut.</p><p>"Samantha? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Christian?" she sat up as the name of her soon to be husband left her lips in question. Am I dreaming? She pinched herself, the oldest trick to seeing if your dreams were real or not and as the pain of action stung her skin she knew it wasn't a dream.</p><p>"I was just out and saw Danny with Jade. He told me he had had her for the last few days. Why would you leave your child with him?" How could he ask her after dumping her like that!? She wanted to scream, but knowing that he was making the first move to contact her regardless of the reason he was doing it she calmed herself down.</p><p>"After you left I told him I needed to be alone. I didn't want her to see me like that." It seemed plausible, but what had really happened was that with him walking out, no word on whether the marriage was still happening Sam was afraid of what she would do with the reality that she was free again. "Christian, is that the only reason you are calling? Are you going to end it or are you still willing to marry me?" Silence greeted her and as much as she wanted to push it she kept silent. "If you can't get past the fact that Danny is my past then you might as well tell me bye right now because I can't deal with that in any marriage. I can't deal with my husband looking at the man who gave me my beautiful child and thinking there is still a flame there."</p><p>"I can't deal with the fact that you love him still," came the flat response. That was it. It was out there, but there was no real answer. "I love you, Samantha, but I can't be in a marriage of three. You have to choose me or him."</p><p>"You," she responded. "If I didn't want to be with you then I would have dumped you as soon as he came back and did I?" Silence greeted her again. She didn't like it when he did this! He was acting like a woman with his drama queen act. He had done this once in the beginning when he had found the picture of Danny in her bedroom. He had yet to see the scrapbook she still kept. It was one similar to Jazz's, but hers had more details done to it and pictures of Danny as a child up to his current endeavors.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Okay?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?</p><p>"The wedding will go on as planned, but after the honeymoon we need to talk about this thing, okay?" She nodded and then gave him the affirmative and yet she wasn't sure what they were going to do with this thing he was talking about. Hanging up moments later she sent a text to Danny about dropping their child off the next morning. He didn't send back a big text, just a question of time and then an okay. As the Goth lay back she counted down the days until she and Christian would marry, not knowing that the next morning would bring more drama.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It started out with her morning at midnight. Sam wasn't as good sleeper as she had been as a teen. She made sure she got plenty of sleep, but it required a sleep aid on most nights and this night she ran into the same trouble. Waking up from a nightmare, one that involved all the people currently in her life she found herself startled awake. Brushing off the small nightmare she reached for her vegetarian sleep aids only to find she was out.</p><p>"Great," she muttered falling back on her pillows. The sheets that lay across her legs seemed to bother her out of nowhere, making the Goth kick them off and when they stuck to the place they were she felt a constriction in her throat, as if she were being confined to her spot. That made her anxiety act up, the feeling of being enclosed making her heart race. Forcing herself out of her bed she headed for the bar in her kitchen. "A drink might help." Opening her bar she groaned at the lack of any good drinks. All that was supplied in the rather small bar was brandy, her least favorite drink. Taking the bottle out she decided that it should knock her out even if she hated the stuff so taking the bottle she headed for her room again, grabbing a glass on the way.</p><p>First the nightmare, then the claustrophobia, now her hated drink to make her sleep.</p><p>"You better work," she muttered before pouring herself a drink. Taking a look at the brown liquid in her glass she downed it in one quick shot hoping that none of the taste would linger. She was wrong. That was all that lingered and it didn't even effect her. Shaking her head she poured another drink...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>One hour later found Sam finishing the rest of the bottle to no avail of reaching her destination... sleep. It eluded her. Sitting on the edge of her bed she looked down at the bottle at her feet and smiled. It was the smile of a very drunk woman. When she leaned over to grab the bottle she inadvertently stepped on her phone that was just so strangely poking out from under bed. That wasn't the kicker. The phone dialed the last used number just as she fell over, her face landing on the bottle with a loud clunk.</p><p>"Fuck!" she hissed as the glass shattered, her hands reaching out to shove herself up.</p><p>"Hello?" She looked around, the amethyst gaze slightly hazy as she looked for the voice that was speaking. "Sam?"</p><p>"What the fuck?" Looking around she noticed the phone just as she touched her hands down, a scream leaving her lips as the glass entered her skin and she slipped again. Another pained scream left her lips as the glass sliced her face. As the Goth fell on her side, away from the glass she let out a whimper as she looked at her bloodied hands. "S-shit." She went to touch it with her other hands only to feel pain ripple through her hands.</p><p>"Dear god!" came the sound of a male voice behind the Goth, her body refusing to turn as the male rushed toward her. "What the fuck happened?" She opened her mouth and a burp erupted from her throat, leaving a burning trail as the man before her groaned. "Fuck, are you drunk?"</p><p>"I-I think I am," she groaned. "I have b-blood on my hands."</p><p>"Sure as fuck you do," the halfa muttered as he leaned over the glass to pick the fallen female up, his touch gentle as he took her to the bathroom. She held her hands out per his instruction before he sat her down on the toilet. "Stay here." Leaving her alone he headed out to search for the first aid, thinking she had put it in her room as she had when they had been teens. He was lucky that she kept it in the same spot... under her bed. Pulling it out he headed back for the bathroom to find her falling back as she tried to keep her eyes open. "Why in the hell are you drinking anyway?"</p><p>"Couldn't sleep," she muttered, still half awake. "Sleep aides gone."</p><p>"Why would you need sleep aides?" She didn't answer as she watched him set the kit by her feet before grabbing the trash next to her. He set it before her, his hands taking her wrists gently before instructing her to lean forward for him at the same time. She did it, though her body wanted to slide forward.</p><p>"What are-e you going to do?"</p><p>"A trick," he said with a smile as he turned her intangible, the glass falling from her skin and into the trash. Sam sat there, her eyes going wide as a smile curled over her lips. "Good, right?" She nodded and that was what set her off, the turning of her stomach alerted her to the fact that the drink didn't like her anymore than she liked it and the change in color of her pale skin let the halfa know she needed to vomit, his hands reaching up to hold her hair with one hand while the other held the trash, her hands still bleeding.</p><p>"Thanks," she muttered moments later as she leaned back, blood dripping down her face. "I think I am going to pass out now though." He wanted to stop her, but the look in her face told him how miserable she was so he picked her up and took her to bed, on the other side that didn't have glass on the floor. As Danny cleaned her up Sam felt the need to clear the air. "I do love you." The halfa stopped, his hands pausing, but when she didn't say more he continued. "I just hated at the same time... and myself."</p><p>"Sam, you're drunk and not thinking clearly with all the blood loss."</p><p>"No, I may be drunk, but I wanted to clear the air because you deserve to know that. Danny, I never stopped loving you even when all I knew was hurt and anger." That was the last words of the night as she passed out, the halfa left to process that he was right and she didn't love the man she was going to marry, but how to get her to see that and how would he do it before the date of the wedding?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was stuck with that thought for a long time, his days filled with it and his nights controlled by it, but he still had no idea on how he was going to get her to see it. Sam had seemed to have forgotten what had happened, in fact she had been quite surprised to see her face with the marks from the glass. Sam was pissed off about it if anything and yet she didn't talk about it, dismissing his worry with a wave of her hand.</p><p>"Sam, have you even gone to the doctor?" She shook her head as she handed Jade over to him, the child happy to be in her father's arms and although Christian had told her that he would help with the transition he had been busy, his job claiming his time for the next week leaving the pair of ghost fighters to deal with the awkward situation.</p><p>"I'm fine, the marks aren't that deep and besides, Danny, I am no longer your concern." After giving him the diaper bag she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Be good for your dad, okay?" Jade nodded, her arms hooked around Danny's neck. The halfa invited her to spend the day with them, wanting some time with his one time lover and long time friend. "I don't think that is a good idea," she stated, her brows narrowing. "You have fun with your daughter." Waving them off she waited for the halfa to disappear before breaking down. She didn't understand what was going on with her. She felt like something had been said between them, Danny acting strangely and distant for the last few days and yet he also seemed to be studying her.</p><p>Shaking her head she went back to her study, the laptop still closed. Ever since the whole debacle with Danny had started she had little to write, her mind so thrown with the halfa falling back into her life. She wasn't sure she could handle having him around all the time and she wasn't even sure how her soon-to-be husband felt, his feelings hidden after his accusation. Sure, he had decided to get married, but who was to say if he felt obligated or his feelings had changed! She was so confused. Sitting down at her desk she opened her laptop, the desktop making her choke back a sob. Danny had been on her computer, the picture of them in high school where they were making faces at the camera, Tucker, Danny, and herself while the Goth took the picture. She had wanted to have a picture to start the year out, one that showed them together having fun because high school had been nothing but a nightmare waiting to happen.</p><p>She should delete it, change it, or something, but she felt mesmerized by the faces staring back at her, her own eyes in the picture looking to the halfa at her side, his ice blue gaze twinkling with mischief. She had been so naïve then, thinking that just loving him from a distance would be enough, ever afraid of ruining their friendship and yet she had been more stupid to allow them that one night.</p><p>"But I would never take it back," she whispered to the empty room as she touched his face, the smiling face on the computer screen. "I would do it all over again."</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny sat with his daughter out by the public pool, several people stopping by in greeting, most of them familiar to him as they were from Amity and knew of his family. While he sat with her by the water his parents hung out in the deep end. The pair had been shocked to learn of their new role, but had taken to being grandparents like a fish to water.</p><p>"Dada!" Jade squealed, her happy cry drawing his attention. He could see Sam in their little girl and yet he could see himself in other features that the Goth just didn't have. Her eyes, though Sam's amethyst coloring were the shape of his own and her smile was truly his. She smacked at the water drawing a smile from the halfa. Though it looked like Sam had taken good care of their daughter he wasn't sure how often the child left the care of her mother or how often the child got out at all. She seemed to take it all in, absorb it like a dry sponge. He had taken her to the Zoo days before and several other public places and she had just seemed to surprised in it all. There was one thing he was surprised about and that was how smart she was.</p><p>Sure, he could see her being smart as she was his and Sam's child, but she was talking already, even his mother had been surprised about that. The small child picked up on everything and with such a quickness.</p><p>"Granma!" the small girl cried out as Maddie drew close, her purple gaze lighting up at the name Jade cried out as the babe held out her hands to be picked up. The ghost fighter obliged and pulling her granddaughter close looked to her son.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do?" she questioned. Danny had given her the story behind his child and the way she had been conceived, as well as the fact that Sam would be getting married soon to a man that didn't seem like he was right for her. "If she were to marry this guy and was unhappy, could you live with that?" He shook his head. "What about if she were happy? What happens if she does love him and is just confusing her feelings for him with you because of cold feet?"</p><p>"She was drunk, mom. She told me that she did love me, but that she hated me at the same time. I don't understand how you can love and hate someone." He looked down at his smiling daughter. "I'm happy she had my daughter, but it's not enough. I want her."</p><p>"That seems like a personal problem because if she does marry him, then that is it. You would have to stand by and watch as they make a family of their own." His mother left him with those words, taking Jade out to her grandfather, whom she called pa. Danny watched his parents with his child, their smiles so natural as the child soaked up all the love. He was sure that she didn't even know her other grandparents as the Manson's had hated him. Thinking of that made him smile as he remembered the papers he had gotten in the mail with the change of last name for Jade. She was now Jade Fenton. He was happy with that, but as he had told his mother it wasn't enough. He wanted Sam and he wasn't going to give up on that.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next few days went the same, Sam staying in her house alone while Danny spent the days with his daughter until one day when the halfa was dropping off his daughter, the small child passed out. Placing Jade in her crib he turned to find the Goth watching him, her eyes sad and yet happy at the same time. Their eyes met at that moment and Danny knew that she was thinking about how it could have been different.</p><p>"You know it was an accident, Sam," he said, his voice soft. "I didn't mean to say those words. I was afraid..." She sighed, her eyes closing for a second.</p><p>"I don't think that's true," she said, her shuttered gaze meeting his again. "Passion can make people act truthful, just like being drunk, but Danny we had the passion that night and in the end you realized that I wasn't what you ha-"</p><p>"No!" he hissed as he approached her, Jade turning over in her sleep as the halfa took Sam by the upper arm, his touch gentle as he led her out of their daughter's room. "Sam, I was afraid because I thought you made a mistake." The Goth looked at him strangely.</p><p>"Me? What do you mean?"</p><p>"I never thought you liked me like that so when you came to me it was like a dream and when I woke up from it I thought I had taken advantage of you." The Goth raised a brow.</p><p>"Danny, you know I would never do something as serious as make love and not know who the fuck I was doing it with!" At the same time time that she was relieved at what he was saying, she was pissed off at his words! He made it seem like she had been unaware of what she had been doing. "Do you think I just walk up to a guy and say, let's do it, without thinking about who he is?!" Her voice was rising with each word, her frustration coming out with her anger. She had wanted to love the halfa, but she had been so tired of loving him from the shadows so she had taken that chance.</p><p>"Sam I di-"</p><p>"Danny, I am not like Paulina! I don't fuck whatever happens to come my way! I don't use others for some sick pleasure!" Without warning the halfa kissed her, his lips falling on hers, silencing her. At first Sam fought it because she had to. She couldn't fall under his spell again! Her hands fell on his chest, her fingers curling over his muscles as her body tightened, her core melting at the simple touch of his lips. As he pulled back, her fingers moved up his chest. They stood there, their breath intermingling as the heat around them grew stronger. Her eyes met his icy blue ones and she swore a fire burned there, a love that was deep in the blackness of those orbs.</p><p>"Sa-" She cut him off this time, her own lips crashing onto his as her hands slid over his shoulders and into his black hair at the nape of his neck. She griped his hair, holding him in place as his tongue brushed the seam of her lips. They stood like that for what felt like ages, her body pressed so close to his as he pushed her up against the wall. Pictures rattled, but the pair could care less as their bodies burned. It was so sudden. First it was an argument, a tug of will for the pair to be apart and together and suddenly they were tearing each other's clothing off, the garments trailing behind them as they fell into her room and onto the bed.</p><p>Danny stopped, his eyes narrowing at the bed they were on.</p><p>"Never," she whispered drawing the halfa back down to her as their bodies collided in a whirlwind of need...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Sam lay intertwined with Danny, her legs twisted around his as he lay beside her. Her head was resting on his chest, his breathing regular as the pair slept in. As they lay there the sun peeked through the heavy curtains, the small crack in the curtains allowing it to hit the halfa in the face, but he didn't stir as he pulled his lover closer. Sam smiled in her sleep as she curled into his side.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Goth opened her eyes, her amethyst orbs falling on the male standing over the pair glaring. She quickly pulled the sheets up as Danny roused, his movements smooth as he realized they were in the presence of a very pissed off fiancé. He moved his body in front of Sam, covering her with his muscular form even though he was technically the outsider in this couple.</p><p>"I can't believe you!" Christian shouted, his face turning red as he glared down at the couple before him. Sam was trying to move from behind the halfa, her body covered by a sheet, but Danny wasn't giving an inch as he glared back at the scowling male. "I gave you another chance, Samantha and you go back to- to this bastard!" The halfa didn't blink as he continued to block the Goth. "I can't believe how much of a -" He was stopped, his words halted as Danny let out a growl, a warning to the other male.</p><p>"Choose your words because if you even consider calling her what I think you are then you might find yourself in a deep grave," the dark haired male stated. "She is a woman and you will treat her with respect." Sam touched his shoulder, her eyes looking up into the narrowed orbs of her husband to be.</p><p>"No, he is right, I fucked up." The halfa looked to her in shock. "I couldn't help it because I still feel something for him, but it's over," she whispered. "I had that one last fling, that last tumble to get Danny out of my system." Danny didn't know what to say and apparently Christian didn't either as his own eyes grew wide in shock. "I don't expect you to take me back, hell, I don't deserve it, but I do want you to know that I never meant to hurt you." Christian almost gave in, in fact he was willing to forgive her and move on, but her next words stopped that. "I don't want to marry you, Christian. I can't because it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you after betraying you in thought and body."</p><p>It was so strange to hear her talk like that, to lay it out on the table. Sam was forthright, but she never put her emotions out there like that after hiding them for so long. She had never been accepted by her peers nor her parents for who she was and she had been fine, but she had also been holding it back.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled the diamond off her finger, the gem a large one that had always felt like a weight on her finger. Handing it over to the stunned male she edged off the bed, her amethyst gaze shuttered as she backed away from the pair of males. She headed into the bathroom, the door shutting softly behind her leaving the two males alone.</p><p>"I can't believe she would do this," Christian muttered. "After all that she went through." Danny didn't know what he was talking about, but he didn't have to wonder long as the other male filled him in. "All the pain and loneliness she went through after you crushed her heart and yet she comes back to you for more of it! What is wrong with all the women in the world?!" The halfa's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"It's because she knows I made a mistak-"</p><p>"You are a mistake!" the other male thundered in anger as he threw the ring on the ground. "Guys like you are always the mistake and yet the female gender keeps making that mistake!" He stepped on the ring, stomped on it like someone trying to put out a cigarette, the sound of the gold and diamond echoing around them. "Good women get hurt and abused, but they still go out for mo-" Danny was growing tired of the other man's trash talking and stood up in all his naked glory.</p><p>"Listen here," he spat, his eyes flashing green. "I made a mistake, not Sam and she shouldn't be criticized for wanting to be with the one she cares about!" He stepped closer to the other male, his finger poking Christian in the chest. "I love her and would never want to hurt her, but like most humans I made a mistake of second guessing myself and her and now I have to pay for it!" The halfa was pissed, his emotions swirling around in his heart and head like a tornado ready to destroy all of those in his way. "She is a good woman and has always been a good friend, but I wanted more so I took. I didn't think, I just acted and after that I freaked. We all do that!"</p><p>"I wanted more too," came a soft voice from behind Danny. "And I will never regret taking it and giving it." She stepped closer now clothed in a black silk robe. Her bare feet made no sound as she moved over to stand before Christian. "We were never going to make it, my heart was never free." She turned from him and toward Danny. "I need you to go for now and take Jade with you, please. We just need to talk." The halfa nodded and grabbing his clothing disappeared from the room, now the former couple was alone.</p><p>"Samantha, how could you? I love you and would have given you all that you desired." Her lips curving into a sad little smile as she sat down, patting a spot next to her and even as he knew it was ending he went ahead and took the chance offered. Before Sam could even comprehend what was happening Christian was on top of her, his weight holding her down as his lips crashed onto hers. Sam struggled to push him off, the marks from her fall earlier still tingling with the forced contact. She let out a whimper, his leg forcing its way between her legs as he held her hands down making the Goth cry out into his mouth. "Don't fight," he whispered harshly against her lips. "You know we belong together."</p><p>Before he could get any further with his plan Sam thrust her knee up knocking him in the jewels. With a groan he leaned back, his open palm smacking against her face causing her face to burn. With the smack came another one, this one making her spit up blood.</p><p>"Bitch," he spat before smacking her again, the sound egging him on, like an addict who had found their perfect drug he began to hit her. Sam let out a cry, her voice fading with her consciousness. "You sent your lover on his way and now you are at my mercy!" He was so proud and so addicted to the sound of his hand making contact with her face that he failed to notice a shadow under the door.</p><p>"No," Sam managed to gasp and with her free hand tried to hit him back, but when she hit him the large male went flying leaving the Goth sprawled out uncomfortably on the bed, her lip split and her cheek bruised beyond recognition, but still alive. Looking at the hand that had hit him she found it hard to believe she had struck him that hard!</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam turned to find Danny, his eyes flashing green before reverting back to ice blue. She nodded while the ghost fighter turned to the man on the floor. "I told you I would dig you a deep grave, but I think I have a better idea." The unconscious male didn't respond of course, but Danny could care less as he went to Sam's side.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few hours later found Sam bandaged up and Christian in the Ghost Zone learning that if you piss off a halfa you might find yourself in a very unfriendly place. Danny, on the other hand was waiting outside of the room Sam lay in sleeping while at the same time feeding his daughter. The small child seemed to know that something was bothering him and in an attempt to cheer him up grabbed his face before bestowing him with a wet kiss on the cheek. The halfa smiled at his child, his smile making her smile as he began to play with her. Just by looking at his child he felt better. It was like the small girl had a power to make those around her feel relaxed, as if she could absorb all the negativity in the room.</p><p>"It would be so funny if you understood all that was around you and yet, for such a young child you are very smart."</p><p>"'Hank you, dada," she said with a toothless grin. While Jade was rather mature for her age, her body had yet to catch up, as did some of her pronunciations, and to the shock of the halfa Jade showed another trait he had yet to notice, her eyes flashing green for two seconds making the halfa question what he had seen. Was his child a halfa as well and did Sam know this? Hunting down his parents who had come over to assist him he handed Jade off before heading back to the Goth's temporary room. His family had questions, he knew this, but unfortunately for them he had no answers.</p><p>They didn't seem to mind waiting as they said nothing upon Danny leaving Jade with them to go and see to the unconscious Goth. When the halfa entered the room Sam sleeping deeply, her breathing slow and steady as he sat down next to her. He couldn't stand the look of the blue, black and greenish mark on her pale flesh as he looked at the hand mark on her cheek. He could remember the feeling he had felt as he entered the room to find that...</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Danny had just gone to get his daughter when he realized that Sam hadn't told him when to bring her back, so getting the baby's stuff together he checked on his sleeping daughter to find that she wasn't asleep, her amethyst gaze wide and alert. He greeted her with a smile and her name, but for some reason she was upset, her eyes tearing up at his presence and yet she didn't cry she vocalized her emotions.</p><p>"Mama," she stated. "Mommy." When Danny responded, she seemed to become more upset. "Daddy get mommy!" she cried out as she stomped her foot and at first Danny thought she was cranky, but when she kept crying out for him to get Sam he finally realized she was scared. The child was strong, but judging by how agitated she was acting about the halfa getting her mother he could tell it was serious so he had crept back out into the hall only to hear words, angry words being spoken.</p><p>"Bitch." Was heard as the halfa grew closer to the door. It sounded like something was struck and then the other male continued his tirade making Danny's shackles rise in fear and anger. "You sent your lover on his way and now you are at my mercy!" Danny was lucky to get back into the room without the monster hearing him as he took him down, the fist that had been raised to strike gone in an instant as Danny knocked him out.</p><p>That fear that he had felt intensified when he saw her face and the pain she was in. Her clothing was ripped and there were tears in her eyes even though they hadn't fallen yet.</p><p>End of Flashback</p><p>"Danny?" the Goth questioned as she opened her eyes and Danny asked her the question that had been burning in his mind.</p><p>"Sam, is Jade a half ghost?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat at the table a few hours later, the pair of them left alone to figure out the situation, Sam still unsure how to answer him when she herself was unsure of her daughter's ghost half. It seemed like they sat there forever, both of them thinking about their daughter and what she was. Both loved her even if she was different, hell they were different.</p><p>"I'm not sure what to say," the Goth stated, her eyes looking down at her folded hands. "She never did too many ghostly things, to tell you the truth. There were times her eyes flashed green, but I just thought I was seeing things. It made me think of the times yours used to do that when you got too upset or something, and that was when I saw it, so I stopped thinking it was my imagination when I put that together, but I have never seen anything more than that, I swear." Now she looked at him, her amethyst eyes open to him and he could see that she was telling him the truth. She had never seen Jade do anything more than change her eye color with her more emotional times.</p><p>"So, she's never gone missing or anything or shown up in some strange place when you know she was in her crib or a playpen?" Sam looked thoughtful and after a few seconds of that she shook her head. Jade had stayed in her crib, never disappearing and since Sam was rather protective of her daughter she wasn't far from her side. They had rarely gone out, leaving her little opportunity to see other ghosts in action, not that the TV wasn't capable of showing that as the Goth kept up with Danny's fights and battles. She had allowed the young child to view those because she had never hidden the fact that the halfa was Jade's father, well except to Christian who had seemed intent on the child being his child as well.</p><p>"Truthfully she has never really left my side for very long and with that said I have never noticed any powers like yours." She looked out the window, the sun going down in the skies as noon passed. "I don't know if she could be considered a halfa if she doesn't have all your powers..." She looked to him now, her eyes questioning him.</p><p>"Sam, a halfa has nothing to do with how much ghost or how much human, it has to do with the fact that I am not fully human or ghost. It's a name for oddities like me and Vlad or Dani. We are part human and part ghost." He smiled at her and she smiled back because now she felt better knowing that her child did have that identity. She had been unsure with her limited powers if she was still human or if she shared her father's more unique DNA. "So, I guess that now that we have that figured out then all that's left is how our family relationship is labeled." That made Sam's brows go down, her demeanor changing like the wind shifting direction... without warning.</p><p>"Nothing has changed with us, Danny. I am a single mother and you are her father. There is nothing to change." The halfa was genuinely confused about her attitude, had thought that she had denied them becoming more because of Christian. "I know what you are thinking and sure he was part of the issue, but Danny you didn't want what we had together, hell, you were in a hurry to remove me from the picture real quick."</p><p>"I explained that," he almost whined, his tone changing to the one he had used as a teen, one he hadn't used in a long time. The Goth before him felt like they were a pair of teens fighting over some stupid toy and she wasn't willing to part with it for a really dumb reason. She was holding on to this idea, this mistake that he had made, like it was a security blanket. She needed to let it go and forgive him because if she never did then what were they giving their daughter? What were they giving each other? There was love between them and she was refusing to see it because as a teen he had been scared and had reacted like most would. Sam lied when she said she wouldn't have reacted like he had. Hell, she hadn't had a chance to react as he threw her out.</p><p>"Danny, I am so-" That was when the most miraculous thing happened. Danny's parents stepped in, their presence surprising as the pair believed that problems were best resolved by the ones involved. They were not part of the couple and yet there they were silencing the Goth before them. You could tell that Sam was surprised and yet the look in her eyes was one of frustration and resentment that the pair decided to interrupt.</p><p>"I think you both need to stop acting like children." Danny didn't know why they were aiming at him when he had been mature about the whole thing by not fighting her with the marriage to her abuser. "Don't give me that look, Daniel," Maddie stated, Jade looking at her parents from the arms of her grandmother. "You are both forgetting that this isn't just about you anymore. This is about Jade too. She has a say in this too." Now both Goth and ghost were confused. How would their daughter have a say when she was too young to understand what was happening?</p><p>"She's right," Jack stated taking the dark haired child from Maddie's arms and placing her on the table between Danny and Sam. "Jade has a voice, and no, you may think she doesn't understand, but children understand more than you think they do. She can see that you two love each other as can the rest of us. She can see and hear the fighting, but she can hear the love in your tones and how you are with her. There is love and you both need to stop fighting it to see it." He looked to Sam now. "You need to stop falling back on what happened in the past and see what Danny wants to give you." Maddie turned to her son.</p><p>"You need to see what happened through her eyes and realize that whatever you did hurt her and has affected how she sees you now. It isn't black or white. It's grey and the sooner the pair of you see that then you will see what needs to be done." Stepping out of the room they left the small family to think about what they had said. Danny was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"I never meant to hurt you, you know. It was a terrible thing, but I didn't know what to think. I loved you, but I didn't want to lose you either. You know how I can be."</p><p>"Clueless, but I guess I'm not much better when it comes to failing to see the other side of things either." It was a start and sure it would take awhile for them to get to where they used to be, but it would be worth a shot. "How about we start slow?"</p><p>"We have been rather friendly lately," he stated making the Goth turn red instantly. "How about a date this Friday?" She nodded. "I'm sure my parents would kill for more time with their only grandchild." Smiling at him she looked down at their silent child to find the halfa child smiling at them both. If she understood them it was because her parents were smart when it came to brains, but rather clueless when it came to emotions.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>In the weeks to come it seemed that the couple was getting along, their relationship slow in the making as the first date went off without a hitch, the pair going to Nasty Burger like they had years ago it seemed. Jade thrived with her parents' adoration and yet though it all seemed great they still had yet to move past the dating part of the relationship...</p><p>Danny sat before his daughter, closer to two now as she had been a little more than a year old when he had first seen her. Smiling at her he felt that his smile was forced and it seemed that Jade noticed it too as she frowned at him, her small hand reaching out to touch his cheek.</p><p>Smack. Smack. Smack.</p><p>Three times she slapped his cheek, not in anger or even hard enough to hurt. It was more like she wanted him to butter up, his attitude less than cheerful. Sam was in her study working on a book she had started on the day he had shown up with questions about their child. It felt like it was just days ago, but he knew it had been longer than that and that. There was the problem though. They had been dating for what felt like ages and yet the Goth didn't allow him too close, never giving too much information out about what she had been doing since their first time together. She had been very secretive and although she had promised to give him a chance she didn't really seem like she was trying. It was a lackluster relationship and he wanted more from her. She didn't really let him kiss her, their kisses more like chaste pecks on the lips. There was very little in the way of touching, except when in front of Jade where she held his hand or leaned on him.</p><p>She acted like she was in love, but only when Jade was around and other than that she was completely withdrawn. It was a side of Sam that he hadn't really seen before and he didn't like it. So picking Jade up he moved her toward the TV where he put on an episode of Phineas and Ferb. After ensuring she was comfortable in her chair he headed off to find Sam only to find that the door to her study was locked, something she never did. As he made a move to go intangible he heard her begin to talk.</p><p>"Yes, everything is going according to plan." It sounded like Sam, but who was she talking to? "No, he hasn't figured it out, not even Jade has figured it out amazingly enough. You would think that the child would have felt it." The halfa attempted to phase through the door only to find he was blocked, his ability to go into the room through the walls null and void. "I must go, but I will talk to you later." A few minutes later the door opened and Sam appeared, her gaze shuttered. "I have it like that for a reason."</p><p>"Who were you talking to?"</p><p>"None of your business, Danny. I have my life and you have yours." Danny's eyes narrowed, his ice blue eyes staring deeply into Sam's amethyst ones. "Now, if you are done playing daddy then I would like you to go home as I need to get our daughter ready for her nap." Danny didn't know what to say and since he didn't want to push too hard with her at the moment he nodded and headed out leaving the smirking Goth behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long after the halfa had left the Goth had gone back to her call, finishing it before heading to her own room leaving her daughter in front of the TV. The Goth seemed strange as she closed the door, hearing the sound of the two cartoon boys creating some new thing for their sister to bust. As soon as she was sure the door was closed she began to chant, her voice soft as she spoke ancient words, unknown words that weren't English.</p><p>"Peoneht latropot em. Llac reh ot em." She repeated the phrase over and over as the room began to fill with a glow of light blue. Soon the light faded and the chanting. As soon as it was over the door to the bedroom opened and the Goth stepped out, her eyes glancing around her, as if renewing her view of her home. She walked down the hall, her steps light, her eyes tearing up as she knew her child was in the other room.</p><p>'If you cry then she will know'. It was a warning and she knew that if she failed to hold it together than her daughter would tell Danny that something was wrong. Her daughter had become a snitch when it came to Sam. She went to her father for everything, the whole "daddy's girl" taken to new extremes. Lately it seemed that Jade had become clingy with her dad, his disappearance at the end of their time upsetting. "Just because she knows already, she just hasn't figured out why," Sam muttered to the dark hallway. 'Not if you learn to act right!'</p><p>Sam refused to fight and walked into the living room. At first he daughter didn't acknowledge her presence, as if she didn't notice and when she finally looked back at her mother she smiled, her grin wide and yet the Goth could tell it wasn't her daughter's 100 watt smile. No, this one was like she was unsure of the woman before her. The raven haired woman walked over to her daughter slowly, approaching her as if she were a monster. Her hands were sweaty and shaky. She was so afraid, not of her child, but the fact that her daughter could feel her own fear. Sam was afraid. Taking her child into her arms she leaned over and turned the TV off. Jade relaxed in her mother's arms, her own pudgy ones wrapping tightly around her mother's neck. The Goth sighed at the feeling of her daughter. It had been so long since she had held her daughter. Sure, every night and every morning she got to hold her child, but other than that Danny was the one that took care of everything.</p><p>He came over everyday, per the new agreement. The halfa was to come right after Jade awoke, take care of her for the day while Sam retired into the shadows and then he was to leave at night before the small girl went to bed. The Goth hadn't made this agreement, though she was sure that's what Danny believed. She had been so sure that he could see the difference, but he didn't even seem to notice. That was how the other half wanted it. They wanted him to be so enthralled with his child that he failed to notice the take over. The strange thing was who was controlling the other half and why. She had never seen the pair before, but they seemed to know Danny and were bent on pushing him out of the picture because all they wanted was her body. The problem was that Sam was putting up a fight.</p><p>'You could always just give up. Danny should have the brat anyway.' Sam shook her head, refusing the offer by the voice. 'I don't see the allure. Why pick a halfa anyway?' "Shut up." Jade looked up at her mother, her amethyst eyes flashing green in an instant and Sam remembered that her child was a halfa. She had to know that something was wrong. Then it hit her! This was why she was allowed during the day and night, why Danny had to take care of her during the day. The woman who was trying to take over her body was too cold and the child would pick up on it. Smiling at her child as a slight pain tickled in the back of her mind. 'Keep your ideas to yourself.' It was a warning. Sam blinked, the sign that she heard the other woman.</p><p>Taking Jade to her room she laid her child out on the changing table before pulling out her gown, the light material thin enough to allow air onto her child's pale skin while keeping her daughter warm. Talking softly to her child she told her how much she loved her. It had become a nighttime ritual as the nights and days had passed since the attempted take over. She had always told her daughter she loved her, but now she whispered other thoughts. "I love you and your daddy. He will always be the only one and you are my special gift from him." It was her way of saying goodbye to her child. She was fading with each day, only part of her soul able to hold onto her body. There was no way to warn Danny since she was kept from him. The Goth had held on for her child and for Danny, but she wasn't going to be able to be strong forever. That was a fact.</p><p>The one thing that Sam had done before all this, something Danny had no idea about, was a will. She had written a will out to protect her child should something happen. She had done it years ago, before the birth of her daughter. When she had found out she was pregnant she had gone to her family attorney to write one up. It left Jade in his care if she were to die. All her wealth was left to the pair of them. She now needed to write up the papers to transfer the guardianship over now before the other half took over. If they did then there was no telling what they would do. Tucking her child in with a kiss on her forehead she told Jade goodnight.</p><p>Turning away she frowned at the voice that began to talk again. 'We have no need of your brat. Give her to the halfa. I just want a fucking body since this one isn't free like my love's is. He can go anywhere.' Sam continued down the hallway to her study where she sat. Pulling out a paper she began to fill it out, placing Danny as Jade's formal guardian, her last name already his since last week.</p><p>"Why me?" the Goth questioned. "And didn't you say something about knowing Danny?" The voice chuckled at her questions. 'You are very nosy.' "I think I have a right to know who is taking over my body," Sam spat as she signed her name. Slamming down the pen she leaned back, an obvious refusal to go back to her room where the portal was. The woman growled at the Goth. This was something she would be happy to be rid of. She was growing tired of this child's play. The Goth was putting up more of a resistance than she or her lover had thought possible for a human. 'Only a little longer.' Sam's eyes grew wide at this sudden information.</p><p>"What are you talking about? How long?" The other woman realized she had said it aloud.</p><p>'Never mind. I will give you the answers to your other questions, but that one I have no definite answer to. It is inevitable that you will surrender your body to me.' Sam growled in frustration. She wished she had more energy to fight, but with every day that passed she found that she had less and less energy, her body was beginning to show signs as well. With every time she left her body and came back she felt lighter and lighter, as if her body were losing connection with itself. If Danny or Jade didn't figure it out soon then she would be gone. 'Yes, I know Danny, we both know him and his family after trying to take over his sister. As for why you. You are smart and good looking, something I want, that and you are just like I was before I was killed.' "You wear bright clothes. How are you-" 'Silence.' The Goth grew quiet before she was instructed to go to her room. Again it would start over with her being taken back to the other side where she would wait, but now she had her affairs in order. That was one comfort, but she really wanted to be with Danny and Jade. She wanted to be with her family.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny was awake early several mornings later, earlier than usual, his clock reading 6 o'clock. He didn't need to be over to Sam's until eight after Jade had woken up. At that time Sam would hand her over and let him feed their child, well, pretty much have him do everything. He had been so worried about the Goth since finding out that they were going to give their relationship a try. Sam was not one to go back on her word and yet after agreeing to the date she hadn't really even tried getting close to him. It was like she was a whole other person, her mannerisms the same and yet odd in some lights. She had never talked ugly to him and all of a sudden if they were alone she was down right disrespectful.</p><p>The only times that she had ever been mean like that had been after a particularly bad fight. There was one thing that was bothering him though. The Goth loved the cold and had been known to have the air on real low, but lately it had gotten to the point that even their daughter, a halfa, was cold. That was serious and familiar somehow. He could remember another time that he had been cold, the person who had done it... It was gone. 'What was it?' Shaking his head he decided that since he was up he would get out and check the grounds for ghosts. Sometimes some of the specters in his town liked to cause pre-morning mayhem. Heading out he found that the morning was cold, colder than usual, but then again Amity had some strange things happen so weird weather wasn't too unusual.</p><p>He flew around for an hour and after thoroughly checking he decided to head out to Sam's for an early morning. Maybe he could get Jade up for the morning. Smiling he flew toward her house not expecting what he found as he entered the house. It was the sound of laughing along with crying. It wasn't Jade doing either so transforming to his human half he began to walk toward the sound. His footsteps were light enough that whoever was causing all the commotion couldn't hear him coming.</p><p>What's the worst thing I can say?</p><p>"This is the end for you so enjoy your last moments on Earth and don't forget to give your loved ones a goodbye!" More sobbing was heard through the crack of the door and with a frown Danny leaned close to see into his former lover's room. What he saw was enough to make a cry of anger escape his lips. Sam stood before a portal of sorts, one that looked like it led to the Ghost Zone, but what got him was the fact that in the portal was another Sam, but this one was looking like Death warmed over. Her eyes were dull, her once raven hair faded. Her pale skin was turning a light green and her once amethyst eyes were looking more red than their trademark coloring.</p><p>Things are better if I stay</p><p>"Sam," he whispered as he edged closer, a plan to get her still not there, but all that was taken from him as the Sam standing before him turned, her amethyst gaze locking on his ice blue eyes. Thundering over to him she pulled the door open. He fell forward, his face hitting the carpet, but he didn't stay down long as he transformed back to Phantom, his green eyes falling on the imposter with vengeance reflecting in them. "Who are you?!" She smirked, but didn't answer him. No. Someone else did.</p><p>"You know us well, brat. You helped get us back together before leaving us in the Ghost Zone."</p><p>So long and goodnight<br/>So long and goodnight</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny didn't know what to say as he looked around him, his green eyes searching for the voice of the man responsible for trying to take out his sister for his girlfriend, the one that had then stole a device from his parent's lab to come back whenever he wished. What he found was shocking enough. It wasn't Johnny that stood before him, but Christian, the one that almost taken Sam out from the world. Could this day get any worse or any weirder?</p><p>"You?" The male smirked, his lips twisting. "I thou-" The male moved quickly, his motion undetected until he stood before Danny, his fist clutching the collar of the halfa's hazmat suit. His face just inches from Danny's own he informed the halfa of how wrong he had been.</p><p>"You threw this human into the Ghost Zone, his anger so strong and his hate of you making him the perfect alliance, though I more or less am keeping the body, the soul can rot for all I care. I now have a permanent human form and so will Kitty when Sam finally fades." He looked over at the Sam in the portal, her eyes closing as more of her color faded. She was becoming more and more ghost-like, her soul fading with every moment she was kept out of her body. It now made perfect sense why she had so suddenly withdrawn from him. She hadn't been his Sam, but someone else! "Thank you for the body, I was looking for an upgrade and he fits the bill, though I doubt you intended to give us a target."</p><p>"Let them go!" the halfa hissed. Truthfully he could care less about the other male, but he wasn't going to give that bastard a new form that would keep him out of the Ghost Zone permanently. "If you don't I will end you permanently." It was a threat, one the pair before him failed to believe as they chuckled. Danny couldn't stomach the thought of Sam being taken over by what he considered trash. The Goth was his and his alone! Taking a running start at the other male, the halfa charged up his energy, his ecto shield filling out around him as he headbutted the dark haired male. Johnny was thrown off balance, but only for a second as he hit a wall and bouncing off back at the ghost hunter attacking him.</p><p>"Let me give you a taste of my fist!" the ghost human cried out, his fist coming at the halfa, but what happened next was funny. Instead of producing a glowing orb around his fist, nothing happened. Was the former ghost completely human with no powers? He seemed just as baffled, his eyes growing huge as he looked at his human fist. Kitty growled, her eyes flashing brighter, but she found herself in the same boat as she failed to produce any ecto energy. The pair looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>"Was that supposed to happen?" the former redhead inquired with a scowl. "Because I like having powers!" Her man growled back at her, his frustration with his girlfriend evident.</p><p>"You wanted to be human!" he stated. "You always complained about being a ghost and how humans had it so much better with where they lived and what they wore and all that shit! Now you want to compl-" Kitty slapped him, her hand leaving a red mark on his cheek.</p><p>"You never told me I would lose my powers!" she cried with a stomp of her foot. She looked like a little child, her face flushed in anger and her cheeks puffed up in a pout. Danny took that as his chance to play them against each other.</p><p>"So, first you allow him to leave you in the Zone, then you let him out to enjoy the women that just want to get with a biker," the halfa stated as he backed up from the turbulent couple. Kitty let out another growl as Johnny shot him a look. "You know if you don't want her mothering you then maybe it's time to break it off, you know, finding someone else." The pair looked at each other, obviously thinking over what he proposed before turning to run at him, fists flying. It was now a real battle, but there was no power, nothing for them to fight him with so within seconds of them coming after him he had them caught, though there was a new issue. How to separate them from their bodies and how they had come to get this power that wasn't overshadowing, but more permanent.</p><p>"You fucking halfa!" Kitty roared from her ecto cage, Johnny growing from her side. Being human wasn't working for them or him, but how to turn them back? He looked over at his lover, her eyes open now as she looked at him.</p><p>"Sam, how did she do this?" he questioned as he moved to her side. The Goth opened her mouth, her voice soft from lack of energy. What she whispered he barely heard, though he understood what she was saying. There was a complication. The pair in the cage had to reverse it and he couldn't kill them either since that would not only kill them, but the bodies they inhabited. This was going to be a long night because he was sure they wouldn't give it up, even if they both hated it. They would do it just to be spiteful.</p><p>"We would be willing to make a trade," the former redhead said, as if she had read his mind. "You give up your powers and we will give up the bodies." The halfa's brows rose. Would they hold up their end of the bargain though? Those two were pretty stupid, but there were moments when they worked together and it ruined whatever plan he had in place. "Well, if you want your baby's mother to die, then go ahead and test that because she doesn't have very long to live." They waited, his eyes taking in the Goth floating before him, but before he could make a decision Sam talked. Her voice was low at first, that all three looked to her in question.</p><p>"No," she stated more clear, her voice rising in anger as she looked into his green eyes. "If you do it I would never forgive you." That was no threat, the Goth would hold that as a promise. Danny was torn. He wanted to get her back and yet knew that the cost would be her eternal hate. He would never have a chance again and yet he knew that not just he needed her. Their daughter needed her.</p><p>"Sam, what about Jade?" She tried to look cold to him, her eyes still lifeless, but at the same time they held ice. She wasn't going to budge. "She needs her mother too." The Goth shook her head.</p><p>"She needs a parent, the parent that would be able to protect her and help her with her powers. You would be the better choice." He wanted to argue with her, but Kitty interrupted them, her voice tart with skepticism and disgust.</p><p>"Such stupidity." The halfa shot her a look of hate, his anger rising. Sam was pissing him off with her martyr attitude and now this bitch wanted to fuck around with him! He was done with the pair of them, his green eyes flashing in frustration.</p><p>"Shut up!" he hissed. "Just shut the hell up, Kitty. You have no soul and no heart so you just need to shut up." He looked at the man at her side. "You wouldn't even be willing to sacrifice your life for the man you claim to love. That's stupid." He looked to Sam. "And you, you have no choice on what I chose to do, whether I chose to hand over my powers or to find a way to get you free. You mean the world to me and our daughter. She needs both of us." The Goth said nothing to his claim leaving the halfa to believe she knew his words were true. Turning back the Kitty and Johnny the white haired male began to tear into them.</p><p>"You need to give up this foolish plan because if you want to keep your own souls intact then I suggest you give' em up!" When neither made the move to release their human forms the halfa's eyes grew more narrow as he used a technique taught to him by Pandora years ago. A chant began to slip from his lips, softly at first and then louder and the seconds became minutes. Again he repeated the verse, over and over as a glow began to grow around him. It was a projection, something he had hoped never to have to use as it was dangerous if he failed in his task to remove the two souls in the human bodies. The issue with this was he had no idea where Christian was and that meant that if he took Johnny out then the body would die. He would have to remove Kitty first since he had Sam's soul before him.</p><p>"Reove reove yor sol is no. Reove reove yo don beong." The glow that had been around him dispersed, reaching the ceiling before crashing down on the Goth's body. The former green haired woman let out a scream, her body spasming as Danny stood still, his form solid like ice. Sam watched from the other dimension, her amethyst eyes full of worry and awe. She had never seen the halfa perform this feat and yet she could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't wanted to. That meant it was dangerous.</p><p>"Be safe," she whispered to the stiff halfa.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny opened his eyes to find himself standing in what could only be the Ghost Zone, and yet he knew it wasn't. This was what Kitty knew, her past long forgotten with the years she occupied the Zone. That was how it was. The creatures that haunted the Zone lost their former lives as the lived in the Zone. Most couldn't move on and were stuck in that one state that had made them happy, complete. He couldn't imagine what the former biker woman yearned for in her ghost form, but he assumed she had been hateful when human, her attitude now so bizarre in the fact that she was moody, like an adolescent. Maybe she had died in a wreak with her man, the pair fighting before death, but still clinging to each other.</p><p>Not a life he wished on anyone. Maybe she had felt there was no one else so even though they fought she clung to that one person, but then what did that make Johnny? Was he using her because looking at their clothing they were exactly identical in clothing choices or attitude choices. Their clothing was rough, but Johnny held a less clean look than the green haired woman that held onto Sam's body. Pandora had told him of the way to release the soul from the body, but the trick was getting to those memories and making the soul realize the body wasn't the real one. Strange, but since Danny had never done it before he would have to figure out that riddle. Walking forward he found himself looking at a young child, the dirty blond locks on the girl long and curled. Was this Kitty?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam knew that she was stuck, but she refused to stand still while the man she loved went off to battle a demon in order to get her back. She had stood by and let Kitty and Johnny take over her, but she was done being quiet.</p><p>"So, you know she could have someone better, right?!" she cried out to the man watching his mate with interest. "After all, you seem to think you can do better with all the women you seem to be eyeing." At his shocked look she elaborated. "Yeah, Danny told me about that time with Paulina. How Kitty had grown upset with you looking at other girls that she needed to find another man to give her love." The man before her grew angry, but moved toward Sam instead of his mate. "You know that it's true. I don't know what the connection between the two of you is, but it isn't strong enough it seems."</p><p>"Kitty loves me and would never leave my side!" His voice was so poisonous that Sam would sure if he had been a snake that she would be dead, but she continued her taunting as he was only proclaiming the green haired woman's love and trust while leaving his out of the picture. Did he not love the woman that stuck by his side?</p><p>"Is her love enough?" the Goth inquired, though she could feel her own energy depleting. "You don't mention how you feel, only her. How do you know her love is strong? How do you know she doesn't just stick to you because of loneliness?" It was as if a whole new person took over, the look on the other male's face one of panic. Were the pair connected in some way? Was one giving power to the other or was there something more? When he turned from her she knew it was over. Johnny would talk no more.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Danny followed the small girl, her eyes downcast so he couldn't see them. She walked before him, his eyes never leaving her small form. She came to a house, the structure large and grand like Sam's house. The small girl was obviously wealthy and yet when the halfa looked at the girl before him he couldn't see that. She was dressed in jeans, torn and dirty, with a green shirt to complete her ensemble. She looked like a tomboy, but from what Danny knew of wealthy families, they didn't allow that.</p><p>"Who are you?" She said nothing as she continued walking, her shoes worn as she walked toward the big house and then suddenly she was older, a preteen, her blond hair long and straight, most of it in a ponytail while the other half hung around her shoulders. She still wore clothing that lead you straight to the idea that she was middle class, but now she stood in the halls of Casper High, her eyes looking around for someone, a special someone judging by how intently she searched for them. It wasn't until he saw her counterpart that he grew worried. He didn't like Kitty, but the man she was waiting for was Johnny, the obviously older male smirking as he saw the young girl. He followed her as she walked toward him, her smile bright as she joined the blond haired male.</p><p>"Johnny," she whispered as several older girls walked by, their looks of interest not failing to draw his own look of interest. Kitty failed to notice as she hugged him closer. Then she looked up at him and Danny saw her green gaze, the intense forest green of her eyes showing her intelligence, but Danny knew what he was looking at. He was looking at Sam, her amethyst gaze searching for love and understanding. She had been lucky to have him and not someone like Johnny. What shocked him was how Johnny acted next. He patted the small girl on her head and led her over to where a popular teen female stood. Kitty didn't look happy, but she stood by as the pair held hands, looking for all the world like a happy couple.</p><p>"Kristin, come and meet Catherine. She is my girlfriend, someone who understands me," the man stated. The small blond didn't look happy at his choice, her green gaze looking at the blond at his side, her own blue gaze hard and uncaring, but she looked at Johnny in such a strange way that Kitty, Kristin, knew that something was off. Danny took one step toward the trio only to find the image changing to what could only be a year or less later. Kitty now had short hair, her blond curls wavy and sparkly. Johnny looked at her, his anger evident. "How could she, the bitch!"</p><p>Kitty touched his shoulder, hesitant. She didn't seem to know what to say, but she stayed close even as he cursed the entire female gender. She waited for him to cool down, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He stood, brushed her hand off and stomped away. The halfa could see the look in her eyes, the love that she held for the man walking off. What could he do but watch what happened with them, the years turning fast until he was looking at a too familiar scene. It was like the one where Johnny introduced Kitty to his girlfriend. This one was too similar where Kristin seemed to give up on Johnny as other men showed her attention, her now blond hair green, tinted like some grass growing from her head. Her green eyes were covered with makeup. She looked like some punk rocker, her outfits no longer conservative.</p><p>She looked away from the person who had once been the man for her, her green eyes looking to the man before her with his long trench-coat. He seemed rather interested in her, his brown eyes looking her over as she placed a hand on his chest. She smiled at him and it was as if a fire had been set in Danny's chest as Johnny stepped forward. Danny knew that look, it was the one that had been on his face when Sam had dated Elliot. He had been so engrossed in the fact that Sam was with a guy not fit to lick her boots that he had invented some reason to stalk them. At the time it had been for what he considered a legit reason, but now looking back he could see that he was full of shit.</p><p>"Kristin, what do you think you are doing?" the blond inquired, his eyes flashing at the other male. "This guy is a player and only after your virginity." The green haired teen paid no heed to her former friend's warning as she took her chance to piss him off. Taking his hand she walked away from Johnny.</p><p>"Is that all I am good for?" she questioned the blond. "A mark, a point with a guy." Turning from him she walked away. The halfa could feel the other male's pain. He loved her, but his mind was lost. He didn't know what he was feeling. It was like what Danny himself had felt. He was so lost during that time and had made the mistake to walk way. Now he had to make up for it. Following Johnny now he walked down the halls of his school looking for the small green haired girl. When they found her it was a nightmare, one that Danny had seen before, but Johnny didn't respond as he had, no the blond rushed forward and taking the small woman in his arm kissed her. It was like the halfa was seeing life for the first time, his mistake being that he had never taken Sam in his arms.</p><p>He had never stepped forward. While he was thinking this the image changed, the image of Johnny giving Kitty a single ring, his hand shaking as he put it on her finger. The pair was still young and then Danny saw himself holding a similar ring, a class ring. It was so full of meaning and yet he handed it off to Sam, the small Goth holding it as if her life depended on it and yet the look in her eyes was so sad as she pocketed it, the techno-geek at her side making a small comment. She agreed, her hands clenching at her side. Had he been that clueless? Had he not seen how long she had loved him? Looking at the scene he could see the love between the two, but what had changed that love?</p><p>"Kitty, I love you and I am sorry it took me this long." It was a confession. Could this be the moment? Before he could ask there was another image before him. Kitty stood alone in a school bathroom, a small pen-like item in her hand. She looked so happy to see it and then she rushed out the door to see Johnny, the man who had pledged his life to her, kissing Catherine, the one that had started it all. The beginning of the end. Suddenly he looked up, his eyes full of shock and rushing toward her missed grabbing her by an inch.</p><p>"I hate you!" she stated as she rushed out of school, her steps echoing around them as she thundered down the steps. He finally grabbed her as she stomped off the campus grounds. "I fucking hate you, Thirteen!" He shuddered at the name. "You have brought me nothing but bad luck!" He wanted to do something and yet nothing came to mind. "How could you do that after pledging to go steady with me?" She looked so heartbroken. "After all that I gave you?" He sneered at her now, hate at her sudden aggression and confusion at the outburst. Kitty had never been loud. Sure, she had a small temper, but she didn't like sharing her life with groups. She rushed off and Danny remembered a similar fight with Sam after a certain wish had been unknowingly granted. He followed the green haired teen, her tears loud and noticeable even as she tried to hide in a tree several yards from the school. He sat in the tree with her, unsure how he was supposed to separate the woman from the memories when he didn't really know what he was looking for.</p><p>Just as that thought crossed his mind he saw the error in the next minute. Kitty was grown now, her short hair no longer green, but black like Sam's raven locks. She even wore similar clothing, save for the more exposure. She turned at that moment and Danny found himself looking at Sam, a side of the Goth he had never seen. She was talking with Christian, the other male looking at her with such emotions that the halfa was forced back in shock. Had the man really loved Sam or had it all been about lust? The look in his eyes wasn't love, not like the love that Danny felt for the Goth. This was adoration as she pointed to her small stomach that was still flat. She was talking with her hands and mouth as she described all that she had been through and then Danny noticed her eyes. They weren't amethyst, but green. Narrowing his eyes he rushed at the Goth, going intangible as he flew through her. The real Sam lurched, her body moving as if on strings while Kitty was forced out, her form under the halfa now. Sam continued her conversation as if nothing had happened and then the pair was gone leaving the halfa and the ghost woman alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You were hurt, but you continued to stay with him," the halfa stated with a frown of confusion. "After how he treated you, after what he did, how could you stay with him?" Kitty looked down at her hands, no words passing her clenched lips. He was in shock that one woman could stick with a guy into death while another felt the betrayal and walked away. Sam had taken what he had dealt her and walked away while Kitty had stuck it through with him. "I don't understand wom-"</p><p>"Don't go there, ghost boy," the green haired woman hissed. "Women are easy to understand once you put yourself in their shoes and listen to what they hear. We are human, but far more emotional than the male gender." She looked up at him and he could see the pain mirrored in her eyes as she continued. "We can be irrational, but so can a guy. Guys can control it better than most women." She turned from him now, her eyes on a figure in the distance as the area around them changed. Now it was her memories because Danny watched as a familiar motorcycle whirled toward them. The driver was Johnny, his eyes narrowed and dazed as if the male were drunk. Clinging to him for dear life was Kitty.</p><p>"I let him pick me up that same night, still upset, but he promised that it was over. It was a mistake that he had made." She closed her eyes, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "I made a mistake getting on that motorcycle. I knew he had been drinking, but I really thought I loved him. Thought that I couldn't live without him." A small smile formed on her lips. It was a sad smile, but it was a smile. "I was wrong and now I am stuck with him. Stuck in this place forever with the man that claims to love me, but can't keep his eyes on me." There was anger in her words, frustration and hurt in her tones. "I was just afraid of being alone."</p><p>"Sam's not afraid of being alone," he ventured. "She's a Goth and besides, she's not alone." Kitty shook her head as if denying his words. "I will always be here for her."</p><p>"You've said that before and then just like that you are swayed. The pair of you have issues, too many issues for people who claim to love each other." The green haired woman began to disappear. "Maybe if you trusted each other more..." That was it. Danny found himself back in Sam's room, the Goth laying on the ground before him, her skin even paler than it had been before. Rushing to her side he failed to notice that Kitty was back in the Ghost Zone, her eyes watching the pair as Johnny fumed in the cage alone now.</p><p>"Sam, wake up, please," he whispered into her ear. The Gothic woman now lay on her back, her head in his lap. Her raven locks were fanned out around her head while her body lay motionless. "I love you and I know that I should have trusted more in the feelings that held us together all this time, but I was stupid. Trust me when I say that I would die without you at my side." The room was quiet except for the tears that now fell down Danny's cheeks, most of them hitting the unconscious woman in his arms. He wanted her back. He wanted to feel her heart beat under his fingers and hear her breath life. He wanted to be with her forever, the pair of them having more children and raising them together.</p><p>"Danny?" came a questioning voice. It was so soft, almost inaudible. "Did you mean it?" His eyes flew open in shock as he looked into a pair of bright amethyst orbs. He pulled her closer, his lips crashing down on her still chilled ones as the silence was broken by a loud wail...</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next few days were spent together, Christian released from Johnny's possession and back home nursing a very big headache. Kitty and Johnny were in the Ghost Zone's only prison in the Warden's care. Though it had been hard to take them there without Danny becoming a prisoner as well the pair had managed it. Now they sat in their living room with Jade between them giggling. The little girl hadn't left their side for the last few days, her clinginess something that Sam had to explain.</p><p>"I guess we both were mistaken, our words just ones of distrust," Danny said softly as he pulled her closer. Jade squealed at the sudden smothering, but didn't fuss as she looked up at her parents. Sam smiled at her daughter and then at Danny.</p><p>"Mistakes happen," she whispered. "But love can break through and make those mistakes disappear." Looking down at their happy child the pair leaned closer as Jade smiled. It seemed that through all that the pair had gone through that even mistaken words wouldn't tear them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>